Antara Tragedi dan Keajaiban
by el Cierto
Summary: Long ONE-shot. Berharap akan sebuah keajaiban di antara tragedi yang paling mengerikan. Sebuah fanfiksi. Fanon. AU. Inspired by Fukushima 50 dan Ancaman radiasi nuklir Fukushima pasca tsunami.


..orang sering mengabaikan suatu hal yang sebenarnya ia sadari penting karena ia sudah terlalu asyik dalam kenikmatannya dan tak mau susah oleh hal itu...

.. fatal, karena pada akhirnya ketika peringatan datang langsung dari Tuhan, porak-porandalah semua yang dipertahankannya dan kerugian yang lebih besar pun menghantamnya... di saat itulah baru dia menyesal... tapi bukankah, menyesal kemudian tidak berguna?

.

**Antara Tragedi dan Keajaiban**

.

Naruto (c) Masahi Kishimoto

Inspired by a fict "Fukushima 50" dan Tragedi di PLTN Fukushima, Japan

.

.. sebuah fanfiksi ..

= semua adalah fiksi, hanya terinspirasi dari kisah-kisah nyata pasca gempa Jepang yang kemudian diikuti dengan bencana radiasi nuklir di Fukushima, Japan =

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor panjang yang lengang di kantor UECO, sebuah perusahaan pemasok listrik tenaga nuklir di negara Konoha. UECO sendiri adalah perusahaan keluarga milik klan Uchiha yang mana saat ini presiden direkturnya adalah Uchiha Fugaku, yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung dari Itachi.

Beberapa orang karyawan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya ketika Itachi akan memasuki ruang Supervisor segera menundukkan kepala tanda hormat mereka kepada sang putra presdir. Itachi pun membalas anggukan itu dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan kecil. Meski ia adalah putra pemilik perusahaan, tapi ia memang seorang yang _low profile_ meski karakternya tenang dan tak suka bicara.

"Masuk!" suara berat terdengar ke gendang telinga Itachi ketika dia sudah mengetuk kedua kalinya ke daun pintu berlabel HEAD SUPERVISOR.

Dengan pelan Itachi membuka pintu dan kemudian tampaklah olehnya pria paruh baya berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir di belakang. Pria itu sedang duduk di belakang meja menekuni laporan di tangannya dan sepertinya tidak begitu menyadari kalau yang datang adalah Itachi, putra pertama atasannya.

"Inoichi-jisan?" sebut Itachi pada pria itu.

"Oh? Itachi? _Kami_-sama!" Inoichi tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian senyum lebar mengembang di wajah ramahnya. "Kapan kau tiba, hmm? Maaf tadi aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi ini hingga tak menyadari kedatanganmu, Nak."

"Tak apalah, Inoichi-jisan. Aku baru datang sekitar dua jam lalu. Dan langsung kesini."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti masih sangat lelah, Nak. Kenapa tidak istirahat saja."

"Seharusnya memang begitu, Inoichi-jisan. Tetapi ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Paman." Itachi menggeser sedikit kursinya hingga dia lebih dekat ke meja Inoichi.

"Oh, jangan bilang ini soal putriku yang satu itu.. hhaha," Inoichi tertawa.

Itachi hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapi hal itu.

"Umm, yah, sebenarnya soal itu juga, Inoichi-jisan. Tapi sebelumnya ada hal yang tak kalah penting yang ingin saya bicarakan."

"Apa itu, Itachi-kun?"

"Ini soal bangunan perisai pada reaktor 2, 3, 5 dan 6. Dua tahun lalu ketika aku magang, aku sudah mendeteksi adanya gejala keretakan di sana. Paman masih ingat kan soal laporanku dan teman-temanku waktu itu?"

Inoichi tampak tersentak. Sekilas ia tak menutupi keterkejutannya, namun sesaat kemudian ia sudah kembali pada ekspresi normalnya. Dengan senyum lebar, ia pun berkata, "Oh, itu ya... Kalau soal itu... sudah dibereskan kok Itachi-kun. Tenang saja."

Tetapi sepertinya Itachi tak langsung percaya kepada pria di hadapannya itu. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap tajam, tak berkedip.

"Apa benar demikian, Inoichi-jisan?"

Inoichi tertegun. Senyumnya seketika lenyap.

Dan tanpa pria itu berucap pun, Itachi sudah tahu jawaban sebenarnya. Uchiha muda itu pun menghela napas, tampak marah, kesal sekaligus kecewa.

"Inoichi-jisan! Bagaimana engkau mengabaikan hal sepenting itu? Arrghh..."

"Aku tidak mengabaikan hal itu, Itachi-kun. Malah sebaliknya, aku menunjukkan laporanmu itu langsung pada rapat dewan direksi. Tetapi... tak ada seorang pun percaya, termasuk Ayahmu sendiri. Mereka menganggap kalian hanya mengada-ada. Bahkan terakhir, ketika ada inpeksi dari Dewan Nuklir Nasional dan tak ada tanda-tanda mereka menunjukkan hal yang serupa dengan laporanmu, tentu saja laporanmu dianggap semakin tidak valid. Dan sejak itu semua dianggap aman-aman saja."

Itachi mengerang lirih sementara salah satu tangannya yang ada di atas meja mengepal geram. Kentara sekali ia sangat tidak senang akan apa yang diucapkan Inoichi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, katakan padaku, Inoichi-jisan. Menurutmu sendiri, apa kondisi di sini memang aman-aman saja?"

Inoichi menunduk, diam sesaat sebelum kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi-kun. Tetapi yah, kenyataannya sebenarnya ada keretakan pada perisai di reaktor 3. Aku sudah melaporkannya pada Ayahmu secara langsung. Tapi sampai kini belum ada respon darinya."

Itachi terbeliak sesaat demi didengarnya ucapan Inoichi. Ia seolah tak percaya.

"Inoichi-jisan! Bagaimana hal sebesar itu bisa terjadi dan dibiarkan? Ah! Aku harus bicara dengan Otousan!"

"Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti, Itachi. Karena kalau kau mau tahu yang sebenarnya, beberapa reaktor sudah seharusnya di-nonaktifkan sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena memang sudah terlalu lama. Sudah waktunya regenerasi reaktor, tetapi... sekali lagi wewenang untuk ada pada Ayahmu dan beliau belum menginginkan hal tersebut sekarang."

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia, bisa dibilang cukup _shock_ oleh fakta yang dipaparkan Inoichi. Karena sebagai sarjana Ilmu Industri dan Teknologi sedikit banyak ia tahu mengenai akibat yang akan timbul dari kelalaian UECO dalam menangani kasus pada beberapa reaktor itu. Apalagi selama di Chicago, tempat ia memperoleh gelar sarjananya, dia aktif dalam badan penelitian teknologi nuklir.

"Ini benar-benar gawat. Baiklah, Inoichi-jisan, aku akan segera merundingkannya dengan Otousan. Permisi!" Selesai berkata demikian Itachi segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan tergesa meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum Inoichi sempat melarangnya.

"Ah, Itachi.. andai Ayahmu berpandangan sama sepertimu Nak... Tapi semoga saja belum terlambat untuk memperbaikinya." Inoichi bergumam pelan.

**...**

Malam itu harusnya jadi momen indah bagi Ino. Pasalnya dia sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang istimewa untuk kekasih sekaligus calon suaminya yang baru pulang dari studinya di Amerika.

Gadis berambut pirang itu juga sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin untuk memberikan sambutan yang paling menyenangkan pada kekasihnya itu.

Tetapi sepertinya harapan akan makan malam yang indah dan romantis hanya tinggal harapan karena yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

Ino yang sudah memakai salah satu _dress_ terbaiknya, gaun terusan tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut berwarna kombinasi ungu lembut dan putih keunguan yang terbuat dari satin dengan aksen lipit pada bagian dada dan bagian pinggangnya, pun jadi mondar-mandir sendiri di ruang tamu yang lengang.

Tentu saja, ayahnya memang masih bekerja karena shift-nya baru berakhir jam 11 malam. Sehingga praktis di rumahnya yang tidak besar itu Ino tinggal sendirian. Karena itu Ino berharap banyak pada makan malamnya kali ini. Tetapi sepertinya ia memang harus kecewa, lagi.

Capek mondar-mandir, akhirnya gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu pun mendudukkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa kecil di belakangnya sambil menghembuskan napas kesal. Tak lupa mengumpatkan nama sang kekasih yang mengecewakan.

"Awas kalau kau tak datang dalam satu menit lagi, Itachi-baka!" geram Ino dengan tangan mengepal. Buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih sementara giginya bergemeletuk saking kesalnya.

Tiba-tiba, bel pintu berdentang nyaring. Membuat Ino segera berlari ke pintu untuk menyongsong sosok yang sangat membuatnya kesal sekaligus sangat dirindukannya. Karena ia sangat yakin itu Itachi.

Dan benar saja, karena begitu Ino membuka pintu tampaklah di hadapan Ino sesosok pria muda yang tinggi tegap lagi berwajah rupawan dengan rambut panjangnya yang hitam dikuncir di belakang. Uchiha Itachi.

"Maaf untuk keterlambatanku, Ino-chan.." ucap Itachi dengan senyumnya yang menawan, salah satu hal dari dirinya yang menakhlukkan hati Ino.

Ino balas tersenyum, manis, kelewat manis malah hingga Itachi segera menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu justru sedang sangat marah padanya. Namun tentu saja ia sudah siap untuk itu. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi telat dua jam lebih tentu saja membuat Itachi sadar betul 'bahaya' yang akan didapatinya dari sang gadis.

"Maaf, Uchiha-sama. Tapi ini sudah lewat dari waktu kunjungan. Terima kasih."

Tuh kan? Benar dugaan Itachi. Ino benar-benar marah hingga keluar sikap anehnya itu.

Tapi tak perlu banyak kata bagi Itachi untuk merayu gadisnya itu karena begitu Ino akan kembali menutup pintu, ia sudah lebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menariknya dalam dekapannya.

Ino meronta. "Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya pula.

Tentu saja Itachi tak melepaskan pelukannya itu melainkan malah mempereratnya sebelum kemudian mendorong tubuh sang gadis untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan dengan salah satu kakinya Itachi pun menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Kemudian Itachi pun mendorong tubuh ramping Ino ke tembok terdekat dan menekannya dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku, Uchiha!" geram Ino dengan mata berkilat.

Itachi menyeringai. Dalam marah seperti itu Ino malah kelihatan makin cantik menurutnya. Ah, ia memang sudah tergila-gila pada gadis cantik putri tunggal Inoichi itu bukan?

Maka Itachi pun menundukkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya sudah pasti akan bertemu dengan bibir sang gadis kalau saja gadis itu tidak memalingkan mukanya begitu saja sehingga ciuman Itachi hanya mendarat pada bagian pipinya.

"Ayolah, Ino.. Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Apa kau tak merindukanku, hmm?" Itachi berbisik di telinga Ino dengan bibir menempel di daun telinga gadis itu.

"Aku minta lepaskan aku, Uchiha!" Ino yang masih memalingkan muka, tak menggubris ucapan kekasihnya itu dan kembali mengucapkan kata yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah tetapi setelah yang ini ya..." Dan Itachi segera mengecup leher jenjang Ino dengan sangat lembut.

Ino spontan saja mendesah. Itu adalah titik lemahnya. Dan dengan demikian ia pun sontak menghadap lurus pada wajah Itachi yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dan berikutnya sebelum ia sempat menggerakkan bibirnya, bibir pria itu sudah menguncinya.

Mulanya Ino masih bersikukuh untuk mendorong dada Itachi yang terus melesak maju menekan dadanya. Tapi perlahan gerakan Ino melemah dan kini kedua tangannya malah memeluk leher Itachi. Jemari lentiknya menyelusup di antara rambut sewarna marmer hitam itu.

Ino tak bisa membohongi dirinya. Ia memang tak bisa marah pada seorang Uchiha Itachi. Karena rasa cintanya pada pria itu terlalu besar. Dan dengan demikian ciuman itu berlangsung hingga beberapa menit lamanya. Saling melepaskan diri untuk menghirup udara sebelum saling memagut menumpahkan kerinduan dan cinta yang terpendam karena telah terpisah jarak dan waktu.

Napas keduanya terengah ketika kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk slaing memisahkan diri.

Meski ciuman itu bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tetapi tetap saja bisa dilihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Ino ketika Itachi akhirnya menarik tubuh tegapnya yang semula melesak menekan dadanya.

Itachi meraih dagu sang kekasih dan dikecupnya sekilas bibir yang baru saja dia rasakan keindahannya itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ino.."

Ino mendongak. Meski mereka sudah bertunangan, namun ini pertama kalinya Ino mendengar Itachi membisikkan kata cinta dengan begitu jelas. Karena sebelum meninggalkannya selama tiga tahun di Amerika, Ino dan Itachi masih sebatas teman dekat. Dari jarak jauh pula Itachi menjadikannya pacarnya. Dan saat pulang ke Konoha dalam rangka tahun baru setahun sebelumnya, barulah Itachi mengikatnya dengan cincin pertunangan. Waktu itu bahkan Itachi tak mengatakan ia mencintai Ino. Hanya mengatakan ia ingin menikahi Ino, sehingga meminta Ino untuk menunggunya sampai ia selesai kuliah.

"Itachi-kun..."

Itachi tersenyum oleh panggilan Ino yang telah kembali wajar. Dirabanya bibir tipis gadis di hadapannya itu dengan ujung ibu jarinya. "Kau mencintaiku?"

Ino mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

Itachi tersenyum. Jenis senyum yang hanya ia perlihatkan untuk sang kekasih hatinya. Kemudian tanpa menjawab lebih dahulu pertanyaan Ino, Itachi melangkah menghampiri meja makan dimana hidangan beraneka ragam masih utuh terhidang dan kelihatan sangat lezat.

"Tunggu! Biar kupanaskan dulu, kalau kau memang mau makan," ucap Ino ketika dilihatnya Itachi mengambil sumpit dan mencicipi salah satu hidangan itu.

"Tidak perlu, Ino. Begini juga sudah enak." Itachi kemudian duduk dan meletakkan serbet di pangkuannya.

"Tapi, Itachi. Mana enak makan makanan dingin begini?"

"Siapa bilang ini dingin? Ini hangat, sangat hangat malah," ucap Itachi lalu mulai mengambil beberapa toping hidangan di hadapannya.

"Eh? Mana mungkin hangat. Ini sudah terhidang sejak dua jam lalu, jadi tidak mungkin masih hangat!" bantah Ino lagi, setengah heran.

"Kalau kau yang memasakkan untukku, setelat apapun dimakannya, akan tetap hangat, kau tahu.."

Mata Ino membulat. Heran. Sejak kapan Itachi menggombal seperti itu?

"Itachi, apaan sih kau ini? Dasar gombal!"

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Ino itu.

...

"Jadi, kenapa kau begitu telat datang, hmm?" Ino memulai interogasinya pada Itachi ketika mereka berdua telah usai makan. Keduanya duduk-duduk di teras samping rumah Ino yang asri karena menghadap taman samping rumah yang penuh bunga.

Sinar bulan yang hampir penuh cukup memberikan penerangan di tempat duduk yang nyaman itu. Apalagi cuaca juga tidak dingin karena sudah memasuki musim semi.

"Itachi, semua baik-baik saja kan?" Ino menoleh pada sang tunangan ketika pria di sampingnya itu tak segera menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah tampak nanar memandangi barisan bunga yang bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin.

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan jika kau mendapati sebuah kesalahan fatal dilakukan oleh orang yang kau sayangi?" Bukannya menjawab, Itachi malah bertanya. Meski demikian, tatapannya tak beralih dari barisan bunga di hadapannya.

Kedua alis Ino bertaut, heran. Pertanyaan apa itu? Apa maksud Itachi?

"Kesalahan fatal gimana sih?"

"Jawab saja dulu pertanyaanku."

Ino menarik napas panjang. Meski sudah dekat dengan Itachi, tetap saja Ino masih merasa sulit memahami isi kepala pria yang dicintainya itu.

"_Well_, kalau begitu itu sebuah kondisi yang sulit, Itachi. Tapi pasti ada solusi dari setiap masalah kan?"

"Begitu..." Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ino menoleh. Ia sungguh merasa heran akan sikap Itachi itu. Maka diraihnya lengan Itachi lalu dia pun menyadarkan kepalanya pada pundak kokoh kekasihnya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Itachi menoleh pada Ino yang bersandar di pundaknya. Dirangkulnya Ino dengan lembut. "Aku sebenarnya sedang sangat marah sekaligus kecewa pada Tousan, Ino."

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya. "Memang kenapa dengan Fugaku-jisan?"

"Ini berkaitan dengan UECO," jawab Itachi dengan suara tertahan.

"Ada apa dengan UECO, Itachi?"

Itachi menatap Ino sejenak. Lalu dia menghela napas panjang sebelum menceritakan semuanya kepada tunangannya itu.

"_Kami-sama_... itu... itu sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu kalau UECO... Otousan tak pernah bilang apapun soal itu padaku," ujar Ino ketika Itachi usai bercerita.

"Yah, ini sebenarnya masalah internal perusahaan, Ino. Maaf jika aku membuatmu iktu khawatir. Tapi, aku sudah berhasi membujuk Tousan untuk menggelar rapat dewan direksi untuk membahas penutupan reaktor 2 dan 3. Doakan saja semua berjalan lancar, Ino... "

"Tentu saja aku akan mendoakan, Itachi. Apa kau yang akan mengontrolnya sendiri jika penutupan itu jadi dilakukan?"

"Hnn... Tapi Ino... jika penutupan itu jadi dilakukan maka, kami juga harus membangun reaktor baru sebagai penggantinya. Dan karena aku aku mengajukan jenis reaktor baru yang lebih modern, yang, _well_ memerlukan biaya sangat besar... jadi, aku minta maaf jika rencana pernikahan kita terpaksa diundur.."

Ino tampak terbeliak sekejap. "Tapi... kenapa harus diundur?" tanyanya tak rela.

"Maaf Ino, tapi tidak mungkin aku menggelontorkan dana dalam jumlah besar untuk pesta pernikahan kita sementara perusahaan membutuhkan dana itu untuk pembangunan reaktor baru ini."

Ino menggeleng. Digenggamnya tangan Itachi. "Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu, Itachi. Cukup menikah dan kau tak perlu menggelar pesta apapun untuk itu."

"Tapi Ino, aku tidak mungkin tidak memestakan momen paling indah itu..."

"Momen paling indah adalah jika aku dan kau bisa bersatu dalam ikatan yang sah, kemudian membina satu keluarga yang bahagia selamanya. Aku tak mau pesta, kau tahu. Aku bukan Ino kecil yang memimpikan pesta meriah dengan gaun mewah lagi. Bagiku asal denganmu, itu lebih dari cukup."

Dengan lembut Itachi mengecup kening Ino. "Aku tak tahu apa saja yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini padamu, tapi kau semakin menakjubkan. Apa kalau begitu kita bisa menikah secepatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Otousan juga pasti setuju soal itu."

"Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu, Ino-chan." Itachi memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan sayang.

**...**

Itachi memberesi berkas-berkas dokumen serta laptop yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk presentasinya di depan dewan direksi UECO yang baru saja usai. Aura cerah memancar dari wajah tampannya karena semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

"Selamat Itachi, kau berhasil." Sebuah tepukan mendarat pelan di pundak Itachi beriring dengan suara datar yang berat dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

"Terima kasih, Tousan. Aku harap ini belum terlambat."

"Hnn, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat bekerja!"

"Hn.." sahut Itachi singkat sementara ayahnya telah berbalik melangkah keluar ruangan.

...

"Jadi, mereka semua setuju?" tanya Ino ketika ia menemani Itachi makan siang di sebuah kafe yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor UECO.

"Hn, begitulah. Kuharap semuanya akan lancar dan pemerintah juga memberikan kemudahan soal pendanaannya. Sesuai anggaran maka kami membutuhkan bantuan dari pemerintah sekitar 40% dari anggaran total."

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana pembangunan reaktor sebuah PLTN dan berapa besar biayanya. Tetapi yang ia tahu, intinya sangat mahal.

"Yah, pokoknya kudo'akan semua berjalan lancar deh. Tapi, Itachi... kau baru mendapat e-mail dari Shika kalau timnya baru saja mendapati fakta yang perlu diwaspadai di sepanjang pantau timur laut Konoha. Itu berarti daerah kita ini kan?"

"Fakta apa, Ino?" Itachi sedikit terkejut. Ia tahu Shikamaru, sepupu Ino itu bekerja di BMG dan memimpin sebuah tim yang aktif menyelidiki tentang aktivitas alam termasuk diantaranya terjadinya gempa dan gunung meletus.

"Mereka menemukan fakta tentang jejak tsunami besar yang pernah melanda kawasan ini beratus tahun lalu. Dan katanya, akan ada ancaman tsunami dalam waktu dekat. Karena itu dia menanyakan padaku kondisi daerah ini, terutama bangunan PLTN. Apakah sudah dirancang tahan gempa atau belum."

"Oh... Untunglah Ino, dari data-data yang sempat kuperiksa, semua pembangkit dirancang tahan gempa. Tetapi, kuharap soal tsunami itu tidak benar. Kau tahu bagaimanapun, bencana seperti itu... sangat mengerikan dan kita tidak pernah tahu kerusakan apa saja yang bisa ditimbulkannya."

"Yah... bencana alam seperti sebuah mimpi buruk yang jadi nyata. Semoga saja tidak akan terjadi pada negeri ini."

Itachi mengangguk lalu menyeruput teh hijaunya.

Sesaat keduanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Err, Itachi..?"

"Hn?"

"Kapan kita..." Ino tak meneruskan kata-katanya, namun Itachi sudah mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan gadis di hadapannya itu. Maka diraihnya tangan gadis itu dan digenggamnya lembut.

"Secepatnya, aku ingin menikahimu secepatnya, Ino." Itachi menggenggam tangan Ino yang berada di atas meja di hadapannya. "Tapi akhir pekan ini aku akan berangkat ke Jerman. Aku dan beberapa orang dari UECO akan meninjau langsung mengenai tipe baru reaktor yang rencananya akan kami gunakan pada reaktor baru nanti. Bagaimana, kalau sepulang dari Jerman nanti? Apa kau siap?"

Ino mengangguk. Senyum tipis mengembang di kedua pipinya yang merona. Cantik.

Itachi mengangkat tangan Ino dalam genggamannya itu lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Tunggu aku ya, Ino-chan..."

"Pasti..."

Dan senyum pun kembali mengembang di bibir keduanya. Bahagia.

**...**

Segalanya berjalan lancar sesuai yang diharapkan Itachi. Kunjungan kerjanya ke salah satu PLTN di Jerman mendapat sambutan hangat. Dia jadi tidak sabar untuk segera menerapkan model reaktor baru itu di UECO.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Aburame Shino selaku pihak konstruktor yang ikut menemani Itachi dalam lawatan kerja itu. Dia mengaku bahwa tidak ada masalah mengenai pembangunannya.

Matahari yang bersinar pucat sudah agak condong ke ufuk barat ketika Itachi dan Shino keluar dari ruang _meeting_, tempat mereka baru saja mendiskusikan lebih jauh perihal kerjasama yang akan mereka lakukan dengan PLTN Jerman itu.

Kedua pria itu berjalan tanpa bicara, tapi jelas tergambar ekspresi puas di wajah tampan mereka.

Itachi merogoh sakunya untuk mengecek telpon selulernya kalau-kalau ada panggilan dari Ino atau keluarganya.

Dan kedua alis sulung Uchiha itu bertaut, tampak heran mendapati notifikasi 35 _missed call_ dan 5 _messages _di layar ponselnya. 20 diantaranya dari Ino, sedangkan yang 15 lagi dari Ayah, Ibu dan Sasuke, adiknya.

Dengan cepat Itachi pun membuka 5 pesan yang telah masuk. Semuanya dari Ino. Dan matanya sontak melebar ketika dibacanya pesan singkat itu.

_Itachi? Kau sedang apa? Kenapa tak jawab telponku?_

_Itachi?_

_Jawab!_

_Itachi gawat!_

_Itachi, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menghubungimu..._

Pria berambut panjang hitam itu pun segera menelpon kekasihnya yang mengirim pesan yang membuatnya merasa ketakutan.

Tetapi berkali-kali Itachi mencoba menelpon Ino, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Bukan karena di_-reject_, tetapi karena nomor Ino sedang tidak aktif.

"Sial!" umpat Itachi lirih tetapi masih cukup jelas tertangkap oleh telinga Shino yang berjalan di sampingnya, membuat pria berkaca mata hitam itu menoleh heran.

"Itachi, ada apa?"

"Tidak, Shino. Hanya saja ada yang aneh. Ternyata selama kita _meeting _ tadi Ino terus menelpon. Tidak biasanya ia begitu."

"Ah, mungkin ia sudah kangen padamu, Itachi."

Itachi menggeleng. "Aku rasa bukan hal itu. Karena selain dia, keluargaku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu. Tapi sayangnya, nomor Ino tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Ini sedang kucoba untuk menghubungi Sasuke." Itachi kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya.

Apa yang didapat Itachi sama seperti sebelumnya. Nomor Sasuke pun tak bisa ia hubungi. Maka ia pun segera mencoba menghubungi Ayah dan Ibunya.

Sama saja. Semuanya tak bisa dihubungi.

"Shino, kau bisa telpon rumahmu? Mungkin bisa, karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi mereka. Semuanya tidak aktif."

Shino mengangguk dan ia pun merogoh ponsel di saku jaketnya. Mulutnya sontak menganga sedikit ketika ia telah mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya.

"Shino? Ada apa?"

"I-ini aneh. Ada banyak sekali _misscalled_, Itachi. Sebentar aku lihat pesan yang masuk."

"Ini tidak mungkin..."

"Ada apa, Shino?" Itachi tentu saja sangat heran mendapati ekspresi _shock _dan horor di wajah Shino.

Shino hanya menggeleng lemah sementara ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Itachi yang menerimanya dengan sangat heran.

Sebuah pesan dari Aburame Hana, istri Shino. _Shino-kun, tsunami telah datang..._

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya sementara matanya memejam. Rasanya tempatnya berpijak terasa oleng.

_Ino. Okaasan. Otousan. Sasuke. Konoha... Tidak mungkin..._

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Aburame!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah seruan mendekat beriring dengan suara-suara sepatu menapak lantai dengan cepat.

Itachi dan Shino yang masih dalam keadaan _shock_ menoleh. Keduanya tampak berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengendalikan emosi mereka.

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Aburame, kami... kami baru saja mendapat berita bahwa Konoha..." orang itu tak meneruskan kata-katanya karena sepertinya kedua orang di hadapannya itu sudah mengetahui apa yang akan disampaikannya.

"Mr. Lehman, kami harus segera kembali ke Konoha sekarang juga."

Orang yang dipanggil Mr. Lehman itu hanya mengelengkan kepala, begitupun dengan dua orang di belakangnya, menatap prihatin pada Itachi dan Shino.

"Maaf sekali, Mr. Uchiha, tapi situasi yang masih darurat membuat semua penerbangan menuju Konoha ditunda dan ditutup sementara waktu. Kami baru saja mengeceknya untuk Anda sebelum kami mengabarkan ini."

"Ini tidak mungkin! Tuan, tolong usahakan. Kami tidak mungkin berada di sini sementara keluarga kami disana berhadapan dengan maut!"

"Kami sudah mengecek jadwal penerbangan dengan tujuan kota sekitar Konoha, tapi semuanya telah habis untuk hari ini. Tapi besok ada penerbangan ke kota Suna, sekitar jam 10."

"..." Itachi dan Shino hanya bisa diam kaku. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua baru saja mendapati fakta bahwa kota tempat tinggal mereka dan orang-orang tercinta dihantam bencana besar, sedangkan mereka tidak bisa apa-apa bahkan tidak bisa mengetahui sedikitpun mengenai kabar orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Sesaat kemudian, Itachi melangkah pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, demikian juga dengan Shino. Keduanya berjalan gontai menuju bagian luar hotel. Tidak tahu pasti apa yang musti mereka lakukan. Dan mereka sadar tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali menunggu sampai esok harinya dimana mereka akan bisa terbang ke Suna, kota tetangga Konoha.

Sementara itu Shino mencoba menghubungi istrinya dan keluarganya yang lain juga teman-temannya tapi tetap saja tanpa hasil.

Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia terus mencoba menelpon Ino dan keluarganya yang lain secara bergantian meski tak ada jawaban.

Perhatian keduanya segera teralih ketika layar besar di depan hotel tenpat mereka tengah duduk frustasi menayangkan berita terbaru.

Tampaklah oleh mata mereka bagaimana keadaan Konoha dalam tayangan foto satelit.

Hancur lebur seperti kapal besar yang pecah dan puingnya berserakan di tengah lautan. Begitu jelas terlihat bagaimana gelombang air yang meluluh lantakkan bangunan dan menggelontorkan ribuan mobil, pohon-pohon, kotak teleponm tiang-tiang listrik, dan masih banyak lagu. Begitu mengerikan seperti dalam _disaster movies_.

Horor. Itachi dan Shino hanya bisa menatap horor pada tayangan gambar di hadapan mereka dan informasi yang disampaikan sang penyiar sukses menghancurkan hati mereka.

Dengan geram Itachi meninjukan tangannya ke telapak tangannya yang lain. Andai saja ia tidak mematikan ponselnya selama _meeting_. Andai saja ia tidak ke Jerman., Andai saja tidak ada kasus di UECO. Andai saja...

Cairan bening perlahan merembes dari pelupuk mata Itachi. Bahunya terguncang. Pria kuat itu menangis diam.

Sementara itu kawannya, Shino juga diam-diam menangis hebat. Pria dari klan Aburame itu sedang menantikan kelahiran anak pertama, buah cintanya dengan Inuzuka Hana, wanita yang dinikahinya setahun sebelumnya. Mereka begitu bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan jadi orang tua. Tetapi dengan berita yang baru saja didapatnya, dunia Shino seperti berbalik 180 derajat. Dunianya hancur berkeping-keping, sebagaimana hatinya yang telah merosot drastis sejak awal membaca sms Hana tentang tsunami yang melanda kota mereka. Ketakutan terbesarnya, kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya...

**...**

Angin dingin berhembus menusuk tulang. Mencekam setiap hati di bawah kelabunya langit kota Konoha yang sebagian besar wilayahnya telah hancur, porak poranda akibat hempasan gelombang hebat yang menerjang beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Air laut yang semula naik menyapu daratan telah kembali ke laut dengan membawa serta manusia-manusia yang tak lagi bernyawa, rerubuhan bangunan juga mobil-mobil di dalam arusnya yang mengerikan.

Timur laut Konoha telah berubah menjadi selayak neraka yang membuat setiap mata akan merinding menyaksikannya.

Jerit, tangis dan erang menggema di seluruh penjuru. Menebarkan duka yang tiada terlukiskan dalamnya. Kehilangan segalanya dalam sekejap mata.

Awal musim semi paling mengerikan dalam sejarah sebuah kota yang terkenal akan keindahan sakuranya.

Di antara hiruk pikuk dan jerit tangis sekitarnya, Ino, Sakura dan teman-temannya yang lainnya masih berusaha tegar menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai perwat di Konoha Hospital.

Beruntung rumah sakit itu berada di dataran yang cukup tinggi dan relatif jauh dari pantai sehingga mereka tidak terjangkau oleh gelombang dahsyat itu meskipun sebagian bangunan rumah sakit besar itu runtuh akibat guncangan gempa yang memang melanda seluruh bagian Konoha.

Sejak awal mereka mendapat peringatan gempa dan tsunami, mereka telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengevakuasi para pasien, mengungsikan mereka ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Tidak bisa dibilang mudah memindahkan pasien-pasien yang dalam keadaan sakit, apalagi yang masih dirawat di ruang ICU. Butuh kehati-hatian ekstra yang otomatis memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama padahal mereka berpacu dengan waktu karena peringatan akan gempa terus berkumandang di seluruh penjuru.

Ino bahkan masih sulit mempercayai bahwa setelah peristiwa paling mengerikan yang ia alami, ia masih bisa berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun. Bahkan ia masih bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Tetapi di antara kesibukannya bersama teman-teman sejawatnya, Ino mendadak teringat ayahnya. Dan jantungnya mendadak terasa berhenti berdetak.

TIDAK!

Ino sontak terduduk lemas dengan ekspresi horor.

Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari bangsal pasien anak-anak tampak terkejut melihat temannya itu tampak _shock_.

"Ino?" serunya.

Ino menoleh sekilas pada Sakura sebelum kemudian ia menangis tergugu sambil menyebut-nyebut ayahnya.

Sakura pun segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan.

"Sssh... Ino,,, jangan menangis. Paman Inoichi pasti baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

"Tapi... tapi saat gempa tadi ayah masih bekerja di UECO, Sakura. Dan... dan kau tahu kantornya itu dekat dengan pantai... dan.. dan.. Oh, Sakura.. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa menghubungi ayah sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu dia bagaimana.."

"Tapi bangunan PLTN itu dibangun tahan gempa, Ino. Dan lagipula gelombang tsunami tak sampai tempat itu. Percayalah, ayahmu baik-baik saja."

Ino memandang Sakura sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Perlahan ia menghapus air matanya yang berleleran. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Dan apa kau sudah bisa menghubungi orang tuamu? Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Merekalah yang malah menghubungiku dan menanyakan keadaanku. Mereka sendiri aman. Kau sendiri? Sudah bisa menghubungi Itachi atau keluarga Uchiha yang lain?"

"Aku tadi sudah ditelpon oleh Mikoto-bachan. Mereka semua selamat. Soal Itachi, aku tidak terlalu khawatir karena ia sedang di luar negeri."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia sudah akan berkata lagi kalau saja tiba-tiba tidak terdengar seruan dari Tenten.

Keduanya sontak menoleh dan mendapati Tenten terengah-engah menghampiri mereka.

Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!

"Ad-..." kata-kata Sakura tak sempat terselesaikan.

"Kalian cepat ikut aku! Hana-nee mau melahirkan! Cepat!"

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan, sedikit terkejut namun kemudian keduanya segera bertindak sigap. Satu tugas besar lagi untuk mereka.

Ketiganya berjalan cepat menuju ruang persalinan darurat. Dikatakan darurat karena ruang itu sebenarnya ruang perawatan biasa, tapi karena situasi yang mendesak maka beberapa ibu yang baru melahirkan mereka tempatkan di situ bersama bayi-bayi mereka.

Dan kini jauh di luar perkiraan mereka, Hana, istri dari Aburame Shino, malah mengalami konstraksi dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melahirkan.

Dengan cekatan Ino dan Tenten menyiapkan segala peralatan sementara Sakura memberi instruksi-instruksi pada Hana yang mulai mengejan untuk mengeluarkan bayinya.

Sementara itu Ibu Shino dan Ibu Hana sendiri yang kebetulan bisa mendampingi pun ikut memberi semangat bagia anak perempuan mereka yang akan melahirkan bayi pertamanya itu.

"Sedikit lagi, ayo, Hana-nee!" ucap Ino, meminta Hana mengejan lebih kuat.

Hana mengejan lagi. Sekuat tenaganya hingga seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat.

Uuughhh.. Aaaaghhh... Uuughhh.. Aaaaghhh...

Dan akhirnya setelah perjuangan berat Hana, terdengarlah tangis kencang bayi memenuhi ruangan itu.

Hana tersenyum melihat bayinya bisa lahir dengan selamat. Air mata bahagia melelh dari sepasang mata coklatnya. Haru dan bahagia jadi satu.

"Selamat, Hana-nee. Bayi kalian laki-laki, tampan sekali!" ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan bayi yang masih merah itu ke dalam pelukan Hana untuk membiarkan bayi itu mencari puting susu Hana.

"Terima kasih kalian semua.." Hana tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Kini di dadanya sang bayi tampak bergerak-gerak lembut menyentuhi puting susunya. Dan kemudian bayi itu mulai menghisap salah satu puting susu Hana.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu bernapas lega. Wajah mereka sedikit berbahagia oleh lahirnya jiwa baru di tengah bencana yang baru saja menimpa.

**...**

"Ino...!" seru Itachi ketika dilihatnya sang kekasih sedang memberi kepada seorang perawat junior di depan sebuah bangsal perawatan. Dari Suna ia dan Shino memang langsung menuju Konoha Hospita tempat Ino bertugas. Shino sendiri sudah langsung menemui istrinya yang baru saja melahirkan.

Ino menoleh ke asal suara dan matanya melebar melihat pria yang dicintainya itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Ia pun segera berlari ke direksi yang sama hingga keduanya bertemu di tengah-tengah.

Dengan segenap emosinya Itachi memeluk gadisnya itu dengan erat. Diciuminya Ino dengan penuh rasa lega. Ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena masih bisa mendapati kekasihnya sehat utuh tanpa kurang suatu apa setelah bencana mengerikan itu.

"Syukurlah, kau selamat sayang. Aku... Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menemanimu dalam situasi mengerikan itu.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ino." Itachi berbisik di telinga Ino.

Ino sedikit melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya merangkum wajah tampan Itachi. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir indahnya. "Tidak apa... yang penting kita sudah bisa bersama lagi. _I love you too_, Itachi-kun."

Itachi kembali mencium Ino dengan sangat lembut. Menumpahkan segala kelegaannya karena masih bisa mendapati kekasihnya setelah semua yang terjadi.

Beberapa detik setelah saling berciuman melepaskan kerinduan dan kelegaan itu, keduanya masih saling berpelukan. Tetapi reaksi Ino sedikit berubah. Ada kesedihan yang semua ia sembunyikan kembali tampak di permukaan.

"Ada apa, Ino? Semua selamat kan? Ayahmu?"

Ino menatap Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Ayah memang selamat, Itachi. Tapi.. tapi ia masih berada di PLTN. Ayah bilang ada beberapa kerusakan yang menuntut segera diperbaiki. Ayah belum bisa pulang."

Itachi membelalak. Seolah tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu karena beberapa saat sebelumnya ia menelpon ayahnya, ayahnya itu tak mengatakan apapun padanya mengenai efek gempa dan tsunami itu di UECO.

"Ino! Ino! Gawat Ino!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba. "Oh, Itachi kau sudah datang rupanya." Sakura menyapa Itachi yang ikut menoleh padanya karena seruannya pada Ino itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Ino segera menghadap Sakura.

"Umm... aku berharap tidak terlalu gawat sih, tapi baru saja ada berita bahwa reaktor 3 UECO meledak."

"APA?" Ino dan Itachi serentak berseru kaget.

"Ayah! Ayah, bagaimana dengan ayah.." Ino histeris.

"Ino, tenanglah. Aku akan segera kesana untuk memeriksa. Percayalah, ayahmu akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera mengabarimu begiru sampai di sana," ucap Itachi sambil merangkul pundak Ino.

Ino menatap kekasihnya itu dengan air mata yang telah berlinangan lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi kau juga harus sangat berhati-hati, Itachi-kun."

Itachi mengangguk. Sekilas dikecupnya Ino di bibir sebelum kemudian ia mengecup kening gadis itu dan memeluknya beberapa saat.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian, sampai jumpa." Itachi lalu melangkah cepat meninggalkan kedua gadis yang termangu menatap kepergiannya.

Ino langsung menubruk Sakura dan memeluk sahabatnya itu sambil menangis tersedu.

"Apa dosa kita, Sakura? Belum juga bencana yang sangat mengerikan itu berlalu sudah datang lagi ancaman bencana baru."

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kita berdoa saja. Lagipula ledakan di reaktor PLTN belum tentu mengakibatkan itu kan?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak menyahuti lagi perkataan Sakura. Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak. Firasatnya tentang ancaman bencana baru, bencana radiasi nuklir telah membuatnya merinding sendiri.

**...**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku ketika dilihatnya Itachi memaki jas Tyvex putih, kacamata dan masker – yang merupakan setelan pakaian anti radiasi yang biasanya dikenakan para pekerja UECO.

Itachi menatap ayahnya sejenak. Dari balik kacamatanya ia menatap lekat ke mata tua sang ayah. Ada perasaan menyalahkan pada ayahnya itu. Andai saja ayahnya sedikit lebih bijak dan menon-aktifkan reaktor-reaktor yang sudah lewat dari masa operasi maksimalnya itu, mungkin tak akan ada ledakan di UECO meskipun gempa hebat menyerang. Tetapi Itachi tak ingin menyalahkan orang tua di hadapannya itu. Semua sudah terjadi, dan sekarang bukan waktunya saling menyalahkan. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah melakukan tindakan pengamanan sesegera mungkin.

"Apakah Tousan telah melengkapi para pekerja itu dengan jas Tyvex terbaru, juga boot khusus anti radiasi?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya sebelumnya, Itachi malah bertanya balik.

"Perlengkapan yang ada sudah cukup memadai. Jadi, mengapa aku harus mengorbankan uang lagi untuk membeli peralatan baru?"

Itachi mendengus kesal demi didengarnya perkataan ayahnya itu. Bahkan dalam situasi gawat pun ayahnya masih memikirkan keuntungannya sendiri. Dasar!

"Tousan benar-benar membuatku kecewa. Pertama, ayah mengabaikan laporanku bertahun lalu tentang keretakan _containment building _di reaktor 3 itu, sekarang Tousan masih berkilah tentang pakaian para pekerja. Bagaimana Tousan bisa begitu kejam? Tousan tahu benar semua perlengkapan itu model lama dan tak akan kuat menahan paparan radiasi di atas 80 mSv. Dan aku baru saja mendapat laporan dari Inoichi-jisan bahwa pasca ledakan itu level radiasi meningkat menjadi 400 mSv per jam. Dan saya rasa tak perlu menjelaskan lagi pada Tousan apa bahaya dari kondisi tersebut!"

Fugaku tercenung. Ia kalah telak. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia memang mengakui kesalahannya. Jika saja ia mempedulikan laporan putra sulungnya itu, kemungkinan besar meski diserang gempa reaktornya tak akan meledak. Tetapi tentu saja Fugaku tak menampakkan penyesalannya. Harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha dan sebagai seorang petinggi, melarangnya.

"Aku permisi, Tousan!" Itachi pamit dengan kaku.

Tapi tangan Fugaku sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya.

"Jangan gila, Itachi! Kau mau mengantar nyawa ke sana heh?"

Itachi tersenyum sinis dari balik maskernya. "Jika iya, memangnya kenapa? Aku bukan satu-satunya, Tousan. Di sana, di PLTN tempat kita telah mendapatkan banyak keuntungan itu, banyak orang mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Dari mereka bisa saja adalah putra, ayah, suami, dan kekasih dari orang-orang yang mencintai mereka! Aku hanya satu dari mereka!"

"Itachi! Hentikan! Jangan konyol! Hentikan kebodohanmu ini! Kau ini seorang Uchiha! Kau adalah calon pemilik UECO dan kau malah mau bergabung dengan para pekerja itu? Yang benar saja?" Fugaku mulai kalap.

"Justru karena aku calon pemilik UECO, maka aku harus ikut menanggung semua ini, Tousan."

"ITACHI! KAU?" Fugaku mendelik marah tapi Itachi sudah berlalu dengan cepat dari hadapannya.

Pria tua itupun jatuh terduduk sementara sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan emosi. Ia tidak menyangka semua akan jadi begini. Putra kesayangannya itu... Fugaku tak bisa membayangkan Itachi ikut berjuang melakukan perbaikan bersama para pekerja yang notabene bawahannya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan idealisme sang putra.

**...**

Kedatangan Itachi membuat para pekerja tak percaya. Bagaimanapun Itachi adalah bagian dari para petinggi pekerjaan. Pihak yang hanya memerintahkan saja dan tak akan ikut campur tangan langsung apalagi ketika berhubungan dengan medan maut seperti yang tengah mereka hadapi.

"Itachi? Bagaimana mungkin kau datang kesini?" tanya Inoichi dari balik maskernya.

"Ini bagian dari tanggung jawab saya, Inoichi-jisan. Apa pendinginan sudah berhasil?"

Inoichi menggeleng. "Kami terus berupaya melakukan pendinginan dengan menyiramkan air dari tandon air laut yang ada namun sampai kini belum berhasil karena kurangnya air. Tapi kami telah meminta bantuan Dinas Pemadam Kebakaran juga Perusahaan Air Kota. Mereka akan mengirimkan suplai air sesegera mungkin."

"Baiklah. Saya akan ikut dalam misi ini, Inoichi-jisan. Kita akan saling bergantian mengupayakan yang terbaik agar paparan radiasi tidak menyebar lebih jauh."

"Itachi, kau tahu ini sangat berbahaya. Level radiasi di sekitar reaktor bahkan mencapai hampir 2000 mSv. Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Masih ada kami para teknisi, kau tahu?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Jangan lupa, Inoichi-jisan. Aku juga seorang teknisi. aku tahu benar keputusanku."

"Tetapi Itachi, apa kau juga memikirkan putriku? Jika dia harus kehilanganku, aku masih yakin dia akan bertahan, karena bagaimanapun aku sudah tua. Tetapi jika dia juga kehilanganmu..."

Itachi tercekat sesaat. "Ino, dia gadis yang kuat, dia akan mengerti dan baik-baik saja, Inoichi-jisan."

Inoichi tak menyahut apapun. Ia hanya menatap Itachi sendu untuk sejenak sebelum kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Itachi merogoh sakunya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Ino.

_Aku menyangimu, Ino. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

**...**

Air mata Ino tak terbendung lagi setelah ia membaca sms dari ayah dan kekasihnya. Dua orang paling dicintainya sama-sama menuju medan maut.

Gadis itu cukup tahu bagaimana paparan radiasi radioaktif dari nuklir dalam dosis tinggi berimbas pada tubuh manusia. Jikapun mereka selamat, ancaman akan penyakit kanker membayangi kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Dan Ino sungguh tak bisa membayangkan jika hal mengerikan itu menimpa ayahnya maupun Itachi. Ia sungguh tidak rela. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain menangis dan tentunya berdoa, berdoa agar semuanya selamat.

...

"Ino! Kita pergi ke bagian perawatan dekontaminasi sekarang juga!" ucap Sakura lebih dengan nada memerintah.

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura?"

"Ayahmu!" jawab Sakura dan Ino tak bertanya lagi demi didengarnya jawaban sahabatnya itu.

Keduanya bergegas menuju rumah sakit lain bagian perawatan dekontaminasi yang khusus menangani pasien yang terkontaminasi dengan zat-zat kimia beracun.

Ino dan Sakura bertemu dengan Kakashi dan Yamato di depan ruang perawatan. Keduanya adalah rekan sejawat Inoichi di UECO.

"Kakashi-san, bagaimana kondisi Otousan?" Ino bertanya sementara matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tenang Ino. Ayahmu pasti baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia masih dalam penanganan dokter."

"Sebenarnya bagaimana kondisi di sana? Bagaimana Otousan bisa terluka begitu? Apakah dosis radiasinya sudah sangat tinggi? Bagaimana juga dengan Itachi?"

Kakashi dan Yamato saling berpandangan. Bukan karena pertanyaan beruntun Ino yang membuat mereka bingung, tetapi karena mereka ragu harus jujur, mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi atau merahasiakannya. Bagaimanapun semua berkaitan dengan rahasia perusahaan. Tetapi apakah mereka masih memikirkan tentang nama baik di saat seperti demikian?

Yamato berdehem sekali lalu menatap Ino dan Sakura secara bergantian sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Ayahmu terpapar radiasi dosis tinggi ketika beliau mencoba membuka katup penahan struktur reaktor untuk melepas tekanan. Adapaun radiasi di sana memang terus meningkat. Pemerintah telah menetapkan zona aman 30 Km dari PLTN. Dan soal Itachi, bersama dengan para insinyur dan pekerja lainnya, dia bertugas bergantian menjaga agar inti reaktor tidak sampai meleleh dengan terus melakukan pendinginan reaktor sekaligus terus mengontrol kinerja reaktor-reaktor lainnya. Kita berharap proses pendinginan akan berhasil dan semua dapat selamat."

Ino hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Yamato itu. Pikirannya bercabang pada kondisi Ayahnya yang masih dalam perawatan juga kekasihnya, Itachi yang masih berjuang di PLTN. Ia merasa limbung oleh kejadian-kejadian mengerikan ini. Pernikahannya dengan Itachi juga otomatis gagal sampai situasi kembali pulih. Belum lagi akan keselamatan Itachi yang belum pasti. Semua itu tak pelak membuat sepasang _aquamarine_-nya kembali mengalirkan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya.

**...**

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda melayang-layang, membentuk gerak gemulai di udara karena hembusan sang angin, sebelum kemudian jatuh perlahan ke tanah di bawahnya.

Wangi musim semi telah tergantikan dengan aroma duka yang mencekam seluruh penjuru Konoha. Puing-puing kehancuran bangunan telah disingkirkan pertanda mulainya kehidupan kota yang masih dirundung kesedihan itu.

Kali ini tak ada hanami. Tak akan ada tatami digelar di bawah rindangnya pohon-pohon sakura yang berbunga dengan indahnya. Tak akan ada pesta makan-makan, nyanyian maupun syair memuji keindahan musim semi apalagi gelak tawa.

Keheningan melingkupi seluruh penjuru. Awal bulan baru setelah hampir sebulan terjadinya bencana mengerikan itu digunakan para warga Konoha untuk pergi berdoa bersama-sama di kuil, di gereja atau di masjid.

...

Di antara orang-orang yang baru keluar dari tempat berdoa, tampak seorang gadis pirang berjalan sendirian. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut _dress _putih tanpa lengan yang ditutup dengan cardigan panjang berwarna hitam.

Kakinya yang panjang terbalut _flat shoes_ melangkah dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalan yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga Sakura. Gadis itu tak memperdulikan keindahan sekitarnya. Wajahnya datar sementara sorot matanya redup.

Langkah gadis itu memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah sakit yang sebagian bangunannya sedang dibangun kembali.

Gadis itu terus melangkah, menyusuri koridor demi koridor menuju suatu ruangan.

"Ino? Kau ke...?" kata-kata Itachi yang terkejut terpotong karena tahu-tahu Ino sudah memeluknya erat.

"Jangan katakan apapun, Itachi, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini," bisik Ino di telinga kekasihnya yang kini tampak ringkih.

"Tapi kau tidak mengenakan pakaian khusus, itu.."

"Sudahlah. Aku bosan dengan itu. Lagipula kau kekasihku. Aku tidak takut jika aku terpapar radiasi hanya karena berdekatan denganmu. Aku tak apa."

"Tapi aku apa-apa, Ino. Hidupmu masih panjang. Lebih baik kau meninggalkan aku!"

Ino melepas pelukannya dan menatap Itachi dalam-dalam. "Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu nikahi aku sekarang, Itachi!"

Mata Itachi sedikit melebar sebelum kemudian ia menggeleng. "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, Ino. Aku telah terpapar radiasi dosis tinggi. Kemungkinan hidupku hanya 50%. Bahkan untuk bisa berdiri seperti ini saja adalah sebuah keajaiban."

"Nah, kau percaya pada keajaiban kan? Jika keajaiban bisa membuatmu masih sanggup berdiri dan berjalan, maka keajaiban yang sama akan membuatmu menikahiku."

"Tidak, Ino. Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Kenapa? Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Lagipula kau sudah berjanji, Itachi!"

Itachi terdiam. Kepalanya memaling dari Ino dan pandangannya nanar ke arah lain.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku tak bi..." kata-kata Itachi hanya sampai di tenggorokannya karena Ino telah lebih dulu menubruknya dan mengecup bibirnya.

Ciuman pertama mereka setelah sebulan lamanya Itachi dirawat secara khusus dalam perawatan dekontaminasi akibat radiasi dosis tinggi yang didapatkannya dalam usahanya ikut memperbaiki reaktor nuklir di UECO.

Mulanya Itachi ragu untuk membalas ciuman sang kekasih meskipun kerinduannya pada gadis yang memeluknya itu sangat dalam. Tetapi perlahan seiring dengan usaha Ino yang gigih menunjukkan padanya rasa cintanya dan bagaimana wajah gadis itu yang sudah penuh air mata, tak pelak meluruhkan keteguhannya.

Itachi pun balas mencium Ino dengan segenap cinta dan tenaganya yang melemah.

Perlahan tapi pasti keduanya larut dalam ciuman hangat yang telah lama mereka rindukan. Mengabaikan fakta dan apapun yang akan mungkin terjadi setelahnya. Mereka akan membiarkan cinta menuntun langkah mereka. Mempercayai akan adanya keajaiban yang mungkin terjadi untuk hidup mereka. Bukankah orang bilang, selalu ada keajaiban bagi orang-orang yang percaya?

**...**

**OWARI**

A/N : Fiuhh. Akhirnya selesai juga fic yang panjang ini. Semoga tidak terlalu buruk. Karena cukup susah membuat cerita yang _base on true story_. Author mohon maaf jika ada ketidaksinkronan, kesalahan, keanehan dan segala jenis kejelekan. Apapun itu, author berharap semoga para readers mau membaca lalu setelah itu ikut mendoakan agar bencana-bencana yang melanda dunia sekarang ini akan segera berakhir. Terima kasih. See you later. Hontou ni arigatou minna-san^^

dan

**Special thanks to Suukie Suu Foxie yang udah berbaik hati nginfoin status FFn berkali-kali ke el *love you sist~ hug* :D**


End file.
